


Can I Stay?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Series: Spy Babies [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: Each person has a fear of their own. Children of course, aren't an exception.





	Can I Stay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi Kitsukawa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aoi+Kitsukawa).



> A little fluff for my soul c: And a gift for someone too. C: 
> 
> In A/B/O, it's possible to have biological children even if both are male bc fangirl's stories like mine lol. This is just for fluff and not meant to trigger anyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The frightening sight of the sky splitting to the alarming flash of a golden string swiftly travelled down the said sky. It is shortly followed by the nerve-racking sound of the thunder breaking the silence of the night. 

 

Miyoshi is sleeping silently next to Sakuma, who is slumbering peacefully. A thick blanket covering both of their exhausted bodies from work earlier that day. 

 

Suddenly, Miyoshi heard the crippling sound of their door opening and small footsteps echoed throughout the room. 

 

He instantly stands up and focuses his gaze to the direction of the source of the disturbance, and sees a tiny shadow standing near their door. 

 

Feeling the movement of his husband, Sakuma groggily sits up too. His eyes both droppy and about to close anytime, he stares at the other owner of his heart.  "What is it, my love?"

 

Miyoshi's lips quirk up at the way Sakuma addressed him. His husband has always been the romantic one, but whenever he's tired or just freshly awaken, he's a hundred times more sweeter. 

Yet he didn't have time to blush over that, as he speaks to the figure.

 

"Maki, what is it, dear?"

 

Sakuma is fully awake now, he knows Miyoshi is quite tired too, yet he's still calling their son with endearment. Miyoshi only does that to Maki. He scans the dark surroundings and realizes that the shadow happen to belong to a mini-Miyoshi standing just a few meters away from them.

 

Another flash of the lightning gave opportunity for them to see Maki clearly. 

The six year old's usually neatly combed dark blue hair is in a state of mess. His clothes full of folds, and he's barefooted. He's holding the teddy bear his parents got him. His face which was almost as nearly always show a proud expression like his mother, is now devoid of such. It is instead replaced by furrowed eyebrows and an almost terrified expression, which the child failed to hide.

Sakuma however, didn't fail to notice how the child tensed when the thunder once again roared. It was the same reaction the six years old showed when the lightning flashed a few seconds ago. He's sure Miyoshi noticed this too.

Maki's hold on the bear loosens up a bit as he dares to speak, "I-it's like a storm is coming.. And the thunder is too loud, the lightning is too bright so I figured mommy and daddy are scared--"

Before he even finished his explanation, once again, the bright white and golden light is seen through their glass window, Maki quickly shut his eyes and hugged the toy tighter than before. 

"..S-so I'm here to--" 

 

The spine-tingling pair of light and sound appeared and was heard again, not allowing the child to continue.

 

Maki at this point, is just trembling and hugging his bear, unable to conjure the words that meant to be a lie to his parents.

 

Miyoshi is about to stand up and comfort their child when Sakuma went ahead and rushed towards Maki. 

 

He crouched down and wraps his strong yet gentle arms to embrace the shaking child.

 

"Do you remember Grandpa Yuuki? He's residing in the skies now, right?"

 

Maki nods through the hug. Sakuma continues, "Whenever Granpa Yuuki sneezes, his actions cause the thunder and the lightning. Along with a few others too."

 

The child hiccups, "That's absurd."

Sakuma bit his lips to avoid laughing at how much Maki is like Miyoshi. Even if he's not looking, he knows his husband is smirking or probably chuckling at the moment. 

 

"So, you don't need to be scared, okay?" Sakuma adds, forming circles on Maki's back.

 

"I-I'm not scared.." It sounded a little bit less convincing considering the shaking of his tiny voice. 

 

Sakuma sighs, but he smiles nonetheless.

"We're glad that you're worried for us. But mommy and daddy aren't scared anymore." Sakuma pulls away and stares directly into Maki's eyes. "Do you know why?" 

 

The child merely shakes his head, with tears forming on the side of his eyes. Sakuma pats his son's head and ruffles the soft dark blue hair he got from him.

 

He smiles, "Because you are here now. So, why don't you go and give mommy a hug? He seems to still be a little bit shaken and cold." Sakuma turns his gaze back at Miyoshi and the latter understands in a mere second.

 

Miyoshi instantly puts on his mask of terrified expression; furrowing his eyebrows as he extends his hands for their child to reach out. 

 

Then on his totally "scared" voice, he utters, "Can you please embrace mommy? I'm a bit cold."

 

Maki immediately lets go of Sakuma and jumps to hug his mother. Miyoshi on the other hand, embraces his son tightly as he caresses the little head.

 

Sakuma stands up and beams at him, Miyoshi gives him a look. _I'll punish you for making me look weak in front of our son._

 

The taller man dramatically sighs heavily, but nods anyway. _Yeah, sure. Anything for my family._

 

With that, Miyoshi smiles too. 

 

"Hey, hug me too! I'm still scared!" Sakuma says and Miyoshi widens his eyes. It was too late though, Sakuma jumps in and joins the hug, causing all of them to tumble down the soft bed.

 

The room which was previously tensed, is now replaced with the sound of Maki's giggling, Miyoshi's soft chuckles, and Sakuma's laughter.

 

Soon, they all fell into a deep slumber, with Maki on the middle, being hugged by both of his parents.

 

•••

 

 _ **4 years later**_.

 

"So, you actually believed your mom got scared? LOL, my mom said your mom isn't scared of anything." Hatsui chortles and Maki glares at him.

 

"I was six years old, okay?" He defensively retorts. "And please stop using 2000s internet language, Hatsui-san."

 

"Sho, Hyu were dha one hu was shcared?" Kazaki loudly pipes up, with his mouth still full of the cupcake he just took a bite of.

 

"Translation: 'So, you were the one who was scared?'", Mizana repeats, with a big smile on his face. 

 

"Hmph." Maki shrugs them off.

 

"Oh! Maki-niisan was scared? I though you weren't scared of anything!" 

 

The four sees a new yet familiar face of a little girl with long reddish brown wavy hair up to her shoulders. She repeatedly waves her hand in front of her older brother, her dark blue eyes sparkling of interest.

 

"Don't talk, whenever you do, my brain hurts." Maki rolls his eyes at Misa, his younger sister.

 

"She really does remind me of someone." Kazaki scratches his chin, looking up as if thinking.

"Of uncle Sakuma?" Mizana asks the crowd.

 

That was it, Hatsui bursts out laughing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcanon, Hatsui's mom a.k.a. Hatano hates internet abbreviations (as seen in my other fics), but here, Hatsui clearly likes it. Probably got it from his uncle Kaminaga LOL.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww C':
> 
> Maki, u should luv ur sister.  
> Hatsui, respect ur elders. Respect ur uncle.  
> Yes, Yuuki is dead here omg. 
> 
> He old *gets sucked into hell* noOoOOooOooo 
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't think of a clever name for Sakuma and Miyoshi's daughter lol.
> 
> Here in this story:  
> Maki - 6 years old, Sakumiyo first born.  
> Hatsui - 6 years old, Jitano first born  
> Kazaki (older male twin), Mizana (younger male twin) - 5 years old, KamiTaza children.
> 
> After 4 years of course, Maki and Hatsui are 10. And the other two are 9. 
> 
> Misa is 4.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
